colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
No More Dream - BTS
Descripción *'Título:' No more Dream.160px|right *'Artista:' Bangtan Boys. *'Álbum:' 2 Cool 4 Skool *'Pista:' #4 *'Género:' Hip-hop, rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12 de junio de 2013. Vídeo full|center|400 px V, SUGA, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jimin, J-Hope Romanización yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But sasireun I dun have any big dreams haha nan cham pyeonhage sareo kkum ttawi an kkwodo amudo mwola an hajanheo jeonbu dadada togagati nachorom sengagago isseo saeka kakamage kamogun kum manhdeon orin sijeol daehageun geogjeong ma meollirado gal geonikka arasso omma jigeum dogseosil gandanikka niga kkumkkwon ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul galago dan haluleul sarado mwolado halago nayaghameun damadwo wae mal moshago isseo? gongbuneun hagi silhdamyeonseo haggyo ttaelyeo chigineun geobnaji? igeo bwa deung gyohal junbihane beolsseo cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo ibman saragajigo imma yulimental boy (Stop!) jasinege mureobwa eonje niga yeolsimhi nolyeoghaessnyago yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni geojismariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ttan gireul galae ya neona jalhae jebal gang yohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojag igeoni gojag igeoni geoni jigyeoun same day, banbogdoeneun maeire ereundeulwa bumonimun ture bagin kumeul juibhae janglaehuimang neombeowon.. gongmuwon? gangyodoen kumeun ania, 9hoemal guwon tusu sigannangbiin yajae doljigguleul nallyeo jiog gateun saoe banhanghae, kumul teugbyolsamyeon jasinege mureobwa ni kumui profile eogabman badeon insaeng ni salmui jueoga doeobwa niga kkumkkwoon ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul galago dan haluleul sarado mwolado halago nayaghameun damadwo yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni yamma ni kkumeun mwoni ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni geojismariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ttan gireul galae ya neona jalhae jebal gang yohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojag igeoni gojag igeoni geoni saraganeun beobeul mola naraganeun beobeul mola gyeoljeonghaneun beobeul mola ijen kumkuneun beobdo mola nuneul nuneul nuneul teola da ije chumeul chumeul chumeul chwobwa ja dasi kumeul kumeul kumeul kkwobwa da neo kkumuldaejima umuljjumul daejima wussup! geojismariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ttan gireul galae ya neona jalhae jebal gang yohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojag igeoni gojag igeoni geoni To all the youth without dreams. Español Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿ese es tu sueño? Quiero una casa grande, grandes carros & grandes anillos Pero en verdad, yo no tengo grandes sueños Haha yo vivo cómodamente, aunque yo no sueñe, nadie me dice nada Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que yo Cuando todavía éramos jóvenes Decía: "Iré a alguna universidad Okay mamá, voy a la biblioteca" ¿Qué es lo que has soñado? ¿A quién ves en el espejo?, tengo que decirlo Sigue tu propio camino Incluso si vives por un día Haz algo Desecha tus debilidades ¿Por qué no dices nada? No quieres estudiar, pero Tienes miedo de dejar la escuela, ¿no? Veo que te estás preparando para la escuela Crece, no solo hables Tienes la mentalidad de un niño débil (¡Alto!) Pregúntate si alguna vez has trabajado duro para nada Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿ese es tu sueño? Eso es una mentira, eres un mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué me dices que valla por otro camino? Cuida de ti mismo, Porfavor, No me obligues (Lalalalala) Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? ¿cuál es tu sueño? (Lalalalala) ¿ese es tu sueño? ¿ese es tu sueño? Enfermo de los mismos dias, los días repetidos Los adultos y padres nos dicen el mismo sueño Futuro trabajo número uno es... ¿Los oficiales públicos?No es un sueño forzado, un lanzador de relevo Lanza una bola rápida luego de haber estudiado Rebelde contra la sociedad infernal, perdona el sueño Pregúntate a tí mismo sobre tu perfil de ensueño Conviértete en el tema de tu vida, lejos de la supresión ¿Qué es lo que has soñado? ¿A quién ves en el espejo?, tengo que decirlo Sigue tu propio camino Incluso si vives por un día Haz algo Desecha tus debilidades Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? Hey ¿ese es tu sueño? Eso es una mentira, eres un mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué me dices que valla por otro camino? Cuida de ti mismo, Porfavor, No me obligues (Lalalalala) Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? ¿cuál es tu sueño? (Lalalalala) ¿ese es tu sueño? ¿ese es tu sueño? No sé cómo vivir No sé cómo volar No sé cómo decidir Ahora no sé cómo soñar Abre los ojos ojos ojos de nuevo Baila baila baila otra vez Sueña Sueña Sueña No lo dudes, ¡No dudes! ¿Que pasa? Eso es una mentira, eres un mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué me dices que valla por otro camino? Cuida de ti mismo, Porfavor, No me obligues (Lalalalala) Hey ¿cuál es tu sueño? ¿cuál es tu sueño? (Lalalalala) ¿ese es tu sueño? ¿ese es tu sueño? Para todos los jóvenes sin sueños. Hangul 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But 사실은 I dun have any big dreams 하하 난 참 편하게 살어 꿈 따위 안 꿔도 아무도 뭐라 안 하잖어 전부 다다다 똑가같이 나처럼 생각하고 있어 새까까까맣게 까먹은 꿈 많던 어린 시절 대학은 걱정 마 멀리라도 갈 거니까 알았어 엄마 지금 독서실 간다니까 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 왜 말 못하고 있어? 공부는 하기 싫다면서 학교 때려 치기는 겁나지? 이거 봐 등교할 준비하네 벌써 철 좀 들어 제발 좀, 너 입만 살아가지고 임마 유리멘탈 boy (Stop!) 자신에게 물어봐 언제 니가 열심히 노력했냐고 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 지겨운 same day, 반복되는 매일에 어른들과 부모님은 틀에 박힌 꿈을 주입해 장래희망 넘버원.. 공무원? 강요된 꿈은 아냐, 9회말 구원투수 시간낭비인 야자에 돌직구를 날려 지옥 같은 사회에 반항해, 꿈을 특별사면 자신에게 물어봐 니 꿈의 profile 억압만 받던 인생 니 삶의 주어가 되어봐 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 살아가는 법을 몰라 날아가는 법을 몰라 결정하는 법을 몰라 이? 꿈꾸는 법도 몰라 눈을 눈을 눈을 떠라 다 이제 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰봐 자 다시 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔봐 다 너 꾸물대지마 우물쭈물 대지마 wussup! 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 To all the youth without dreams. Datos al final es "to all the youngers without dreams" :V :3 Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys)